


Fantasmas

by Serissa_Spark (sanachan)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, alternative univer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanachan/pseuds/Serissa_Spark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a secret<br/>He can see ghost, even talk to them o touch them.</p><p>A story where Castiel is a hunter of he supernatural and Dean only wants to be normal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasmas

**21 de Septiembre de 1999**

 

Dean Winchester has a secret.

He's had it since the third baby thooth was eliminated and his mother told him that Thooth Fairy was going to leave a very special present under his pillow, since that thooth had been very annoying. Two weeks dancing in his gum and nothing, it's not wanted to release even he was pushing it all the time with his tongue. In the end, there was no other option left and his father tied a string to the thooth and with a firm pull the small white piece shot out of his mouth. It hurt a lot but still, Dean didn't cry. No a single tear. And that's the reason why de Thooth Fairy owed him a huge present.

Maybe it was the nerves to see what gift it was hiding under his pillow, maybe it was the desire to go to the bathroom cause he drank two whole milk glasses before bedtime. But the thing is that Dean woke up in the middle of the night. He hesitated between going to the bathroom o watching what it was under his pillow. Finally he choose for the first option and with a jump he was out of his bed. Then, he felt something cold, like a block of ice but with a diferent touch, more like a sandpaper, grabbing his ankle.

He panicked. At six and half years and unfortunately for his parents, Dean was going through the clasic time of terrors at night. He's afraid of be alone in the dark, afraid of be alone in any room, he trembled at the shadows that Dean discerned in the dark of night and even he had run to his father during the day when it had seemes tha some shadow pounced on him.

But the last weeks he's better. He could now sleep alone in his room without one of their parents had to stay with him and the only reinforcement he needed was the dim light his Captain America lamp gave off. However, nothing, none of the other occasions when darkness had frightened him, nothing seemed to feel he was having at the time.

He looked down at his leg and saw a hand, almost skinless, grabbing him so hard that her huge fingernails causing tiny trickles of blood come down to the ground and, suddenly, so fast like a blink a head started to get out from under the bed. It has blonde hair, although there was so much dirt and debris that almost no one can distinguis. The only eye, is soft green and the pupil was fixed on him, but what triggered the panic in Dean is the that thing that comes out of his bed was missing almost half of the face.

  * D-Da...¡¡DAAAADYYY!!!.- Screamed with the voice a little chocked at first. He listened fast moves and strong footsteps approaching, getting closer. Ultil his parents were going through the doorway of his bedroom, his father first and his mother back, both with worried faces.



  * _Dean, ¿What's up buddy?.-_ His father asked, putting a knee to shorten the distance and placiing a firm hando on his shoulder. Dean wanted to respond, really he wanted, but there is something in his throat. 



The...The thing under his bed was still there, grabbing if was possible harder. Dean saw him move his lips distorted and for a moment he thinks that the thing's asking for help, but then, waht look like huge worms start coming out of tha mouth.

  * _¿Dean, honey? ¿Did you has a_ nightmare?.-In this ocation was his mother who asked. He didn't undertand why they weren't so scare like him and Thinks that they 've not yet seen it. Dean points out several times to where the creature continuois spewing bugs, but his parents exchange looks as of concern as tired.- _We already tolk about this, there are not monsters under your bed or behand the door or in the closet._




And then is when Dean realizes. He is the only one who can see it.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see English is not my first lenguage. IF there is a benevolent soul who wants to be my beta... I'll always always absolutely grateful for that..XD
> 
> Sorry for any mistaks


End file.
